The Notebook
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: ON HIATUS Bella has given up on finding love so she is writing in her notebook to a stranger, asking him to love her. She puts it in the library for someone to pick up and reply to her entries. Edward happens to step upon this notebook. BE
1. Chapter 1

_March 18, 2008_

_To whom it may concern, _

_It's rather a wonderful world out there, knowing that you might meet the one person who is meant for you. A soul mate, a prince charming, a lover: a name is always put on the label the person who is meant for you. Whatever you call him, he will have the same duty – the duty of capturing your heart._

_I have a saying in life, and it can be used for every girl's scenario. When a man gives you a rose, accept it and open the door of opportunities. You first wonder if you should ever love again. Then you ponder if you want to be heartbroken. Again, to your heart's weakest point. Being loved is not supposed to hurt. It is not supposed to be agonizing, excruciating pain. Men have made me like this. Men have made me close the gap in my heart. Men have made me feel unwanted and used. However, are all men like that? Are all men players who just want my body? Are all men inconsiderate? Am I supposed to accept an offering? Am I supposed to accept a gift? From the men who have crushed my heart? Should I accept men who are offering to give me hope, love, and sincerity, not to be used or unwanted? Maybe I can give another try. I can give men another chance. Another chance to those who will accept me for who I really am. Can my saying really work?_

_Duty to your heart is a familiar saying I have been hearing from my fellow friends who have finally met the true loves of their loves. They have been very enticed by their love life and I have, once again, become the third wheeler, or in my case fifth wheeler. And it seems like that will be the case for a very long time._

_I was born in Forks, Washington, a small rainy town of about 3,120, where my father and mother lived. My parents had married young; they had married right out of high school. It's been a repeated event that being married young would never work. In my parents' case, that was absolutely right. _

_When I was six months old, my mother had carried me away from Forks and my father, blaming Forks for everything. Ever since then, my mother and I had been living separately from my father until Phil Dwyer, a minor league baseball player and a very young man, captured my mother's heart. They had gotten married, and I felt out of place. _

_Finally I had agreed to live with my father in rainy Forks when I was seventeen. I lived with him for two years before heading to university to major in English literature. While my stay in Forks, though, I had many suitors in line for me. Four exactly, and I had dated two of them. The first was a very sweet boy but it got very annoying of how clingy he got and possessive he got. Dumping him was a tad bit difficult. The next boy was the sweetest boy I could have met. Yet, my fairy tale high school love was smashed when he dumped me for another girl. That's my high school loves in a wrap up._

_University wasn't any different. Actually it was quite the opposite from high school. English literature had gone very well, yet as far as love life – there was none. No one had asked me out; no one had captured my interest. This is why I am writing in this. I have ultimately given up on love as men cheat on me, use me for my body and other various things. Deviously, they had been able to capture my hearts, tear it into two and still not have a guilt ride. _

_This is why I am writing to you, whoever you are. I want someone to be able to love me for who I am, and not love me for how I look like. I want somebody to not want me to change who I am and love my personality. Who am I, you might ask? Well, that I will give out now. _

_My name is Isabella, and I want you to love me. _

_Xx Isabella xX_

She closed her notebook shut and trailed her fingers across the golden writing of her red notebook. As she flicked back her brown hair in place behind her back, she stood up from her seat in the library and cautiously walked to the most desolate part of the public library. She looked right to left and placed her bound, red notebook in one of the shelves right in between Shakespeare's many books of poetry. It was no wonder that very few people roamed around that area of the library. No one had the patience and intelligence to actually understand what he was saying on their own, only if they had to read it for school. 

Bella Swan's eyes darted from right to left as she grabbed some poetry books and stuffed them into her bags. She fast paced walked towards the checking out desk. Smiling instantly when she saw the librarian, she quickly stuck out her library card and presented the few books she chose. After everything was checked out, she grabbed the books, her library card, and bursted out the door before somebody saw her rush out. 

Once she was outside and was greeted by sunshine, her face beamed and her expression glowed as she remarked, "I think today will be a different day." Her expression changed when she realized what might be the consequences. She smacked her hand on her forehead as she walked towards her truck.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Alice!"Bella exclaimed to her best friend as she sipped on her coffee. Alice Cullen, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes as she sipped on her own coffee.

"It will work, why are you fretting?" 

"I'm not,just…"Bella sipped again to forbid herself from talking. Alice stood up as she grabbedBella by her arms. 

She guided her to the door and replied, "Bella, you need to go back to the flat. I'll be there soon, just don't think about it too much, 'kay?" 

Bella glared at Alice before turning on her heels to walk to her car. Alice was sipping coffee at her favorite café when she noticed a man with blonde hair. She stopped midway my drink when she noticed someone behind him. It was…Stephen? Stephen Harper was one of her friend's, Janine, boyfriend, and she had never seen them separate ever. She concluded that the man with blonde hair must have been one of Stephen's friends. She sipped coffee to avoid arousing suspicion, and her heart instantly leaped when the man with blonde hair sit down beside her as all the seats in the café were taken. 

She felt edgy when he sat next to her, but tried to not show him. She looked out the window and saw Stephen talking to a woman with brown hair and a blonde haired girl holding her hand. Looking back at the man beside her, she assumed the worst. 

She looked down at her black coffee, trying not to show the disappointment she had. She was, surprised, however when the man said, "Hi." 

Her eyes looked nervously at him when she hesitated, "Uh…hi?" 

The man giggled, "I'm Jasper Whitlock and don't be startled. I love starting conversations." 

She looked sideways at him and realized that a name such as Jasper suited him very well. She answered, "Alice Cullen." 

Jasper smiled as he nodded. At this time the waiter had come by the table and asked for an order. He pulled down the waiter and gave him something and whispered something into his ear. The waiter nodded nervously as he shuffled down to the kitchen. She looked at him puzzled. Jasper simply shook his head, a gesture telling her not to worry. He smiled, "So…uh, I think I've seen you before." 

She felt her heart flutter, "Uh…I'm your bud, Stephen's girlfriend's friend. Well, one of them, anyway." 

Jasper nodded before looking out the window. Stephen had already left and the woman with brown hair waved at him. Nodding in her direction, she brought his attention back to me she looked at the brunette, then back at Jasper. Jasper noticed my edginess and laughed. Looking back at Jasper in surprise, she raised her eyebrow. 

Jasper chuckled, "She's not my girlfriend, Alice. That's my daughter's nanny, Eliza Stone. Though you do have to admit, she's a great looker. Too bad she's dating, huh?" 

She took each piece of information slowly and was shocked when he said daughter. She asked, "Daughter?" Her voice cracked at the end of her question. 

Jasper nodded, "Hazel Whitlock. My ex-girlfriend named her that. A cutie, isn't she?" He looked out the window and smiled at his daughter who was waving. 

She felt the world drop on top of her. He had a child, already? Was he married? She looked at his left hand, but didn't see a wedding band. She commented, "Yeah…nice…cute." 

Jasper chuckled which made her head shot up. She looked at him in surprise. 

He simply said, "I'm not dating, Alice, if that's what you are wondering. I've stopped dating for four years, ever since I found out about Hazel." 

She sighed in relief, hoping not that Jasper caught it. However, he did. He chuckled once more before leaning over the table to be face to face with her. She felt her heart fluttering 100 miles per hour, maybe even more. She simply 'Hmmm'ed. 

Leaning back in his seat, Jasper put an arm around the seat beside him which was empty. "You are dating any one?" 

She was about to nod yes when she shook her head. Jasper looked at her in surprise, when he cocked an eyebrow. 

She simply said, "I used to be engaged." 

He raised his eyebrow, "To whom?" 

She tried to get the name out of her lips, but it was incredibly hard. Somehow she managed to say, "Josh Hardy." 

What surprised her the most was his reaction. He tightened his jaw and puckered his lips. "Josh Hardy, huh? Great person. Used to go to swimming together." 

She nodded and was about to ask Jasper something when he interjected and said, "Her name was Korina Anderson." 

Widening her eyes, she looked at him in shock. "How did you ever know I was going to ask that?" she stuttered. 

Jasper shrugged. "You looked like you were going to ask, so I told you." 

She said, "Ahh." She added, "My real name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen." 

He smiled at her, "Ah, I see. Very romantic, like your appearance." She blushed whilst he just had a smug expression on his face. Then she took a sip out of her coffee when the waiter came with Jasper's order. He received the one cappuccino and one tea he ordered. He pointed to the cappuccino, "It's for Eliza." 

She nodded once again before sipping her coffee out of her coffee mug. I asked, "What happened?" 

Jasper sighed before answering, "She was my father's secretary. Yes, you guessed it, she was older than me." I must have had that look on when he said that. He continued, "We fell in love, had an affair, and she left me Hazel as soon as she had her. Never heard from her again." 

Her eyes widened, "Wow, and to think I had it rough." 

Jasper asked, "What happened?" 

She sighed before replying, "Josh was my boyfriend for six years, before he asked me to marry him. After six months we were engaged, he left me saying that there was someone else. Just a few weeks ago, I went back to his apartment to find him engaged again to his ex-girlfriend." 

Jasper's eyes widened once again, "Wow." 

Shaking the thought, she said, "It's nothing." She looked at her watch and realized it was time to go back home. "I've got to go to work." 

Jasper nodded before standing up as well. He leant out a hand for a handshake. Hesitatingly, she accepted it. When they were shaking, Jasper said, "Well, I hope to see you soon. It was great meeting you." He first broke the handshake before leaving the café. He turned back and smiled at her before leaving. She waved at him like a dumfounded idiot before realizing he left her a piece of paper on her hand. She looked at it and realized it was a number. She smiled at the exit, "Yeah, hope to see you too."

* * *

Bella slammed her bag on the table of her flat she shared with Alice as she stormed through the door. She sighed heavily as she leant against her doorframe and collapsed against the door. She put her head in her hands and muttered, "Why am I moping like this over a stupid notebook fiasco?" 

She took out her cell phone when she heard that a text message was coming. She stared at it and realized it wasn't coming from him, but from Alice. 

She had texted, "Guess what! I met the most awesome guy in the world today after you left!" 

Bella sighed as she smiled for her best friend. At least, she thought, my friends will have a normal life. Yet, she wished that her notebook would bring her a lucky suitor with all her heart; a person who would have the duty of capturing her heart. 

**Like it? Please say so in a review. **

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**

**PS. Smell the Roses shall be updated soon…very soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed

**Thank you to all who reviewed! 26 reviews…wow! I like the fact that people like my story :). Well, we will be introducing our beloved Edward Cullen in this chapter but I warn you all the characters might be a little OOC. Sorry if that creates a nuisance to you ;). Onto the story now…**

Bella leaned her head against the doorframe and rubbed her neck in an attempt to make her aching neck feel a bit better. She really wanted to get into that library right now and see whether or not a person had replied to her wishful desires. She laughed slightly as she now rubbed her hands on her arm in an attempt to warm herself up. _I hate this, _she thought.

Looking down at the only clothing she had decided to wear on this chilly morning, she grumbled in response. Thinking it would be as warm as it was yesterday, she threw on a pair of black jeans and a thin 'I Love (Big Apple) New York' t-shirt which she bought from billabong™. She was crazy; she knew it. It was still March and she had to throw on a t-shirt and jeans as if it was spring, which in fact it did feel like the day before.

Life is just a poker game and she knew that she was in the middle of her casino world. She knew that she was a gambler, taking chances like she did in the library with her notebook. Yet, she knew gambling and poker games were not very far off from her life. She remembered from middle school a task she had to do, comparing life to an item on earth just as Shakespeare had said "All the world's a stage" from his poem "The Seven Ages of Man". Shakespeare had said that if the world was a stage, the people are actors and actresses and life is a play. She, on the other hand, had compared life to a poker game. She had said that if the world was a casino, the people would be gamblers and life would be a poker game. She knew that her metaphor was correct and could be applied to her life right now. There were so many reasons which she could use and she used ten, which were very well written and well thought out as pointed out by her teacher.

She learned that her life was such a poker game and she knew that it would continue to be so. Risk taking, choices and decisions, unpredictable, luck, victory or defeat, possible outcomes, observations, the right moves, the leap in the dark, and opportunities were a regular in her life, whether it was dealing with her studies or love life.

Playing games at casinos such as the slot machines and poker requires risk taking and "gambling". Life can be compared easily as in life; we take risks in order to accomplish a task or even, goal. Risks may bring the results we are wishing for or it may bring the opposite and in life, this is what we expect to happen.

Gambling requires decision making in order to set forth a card down in poker, or to put how many chips to put in a game, or to choose what to do or where to go in life. Decisions are part of our daily lives and without it; we wouldn't be able to proceed further in life.

Leap in the dark – actions taken without knowing the consequences – Whenever you are at a casino, actions are made and consequences result. We do not know what those consequences would be because of our actions, yet we make the actions anyway. Similarly, we make actions in order to either proceed further into life or make it just simpler. The actions could bring either negative or positive consequences and we expect that to be part of our regular part of life.

Casinos are full of surprises and pop-ups in the areas where we least expect it. Whatever you do – stick money in a slot machine, put forth a royal flush – it all comes with unpredictable results. Life is unpredictable as there are many twists and turns that may come our way. Whatever does comes our way, we make the best of it.

Luck is a major part of casinos and gambling and is also a part of life. Luck is part of what gives you a tiny edge when you are in a competition. Luck is part of when you get into a school you have been striving most of your life for. Luck is what brings life a little spice and help along the way.

In a poker game, you come and play a game with all of your wits and concentration. In this game, you either lose or win. In life, you are either defeated or have a victory. Every little part of life is like a game; you succeed or you fail. Goals have either a win or lose and you just have to accept what life throws at you.

There are many possible outcomes in a poker game which can either win you the game or lose it. In life, it is very similar. Possible outcomes of every kind throw at you in life. These are the outcomes which can help you in life or drown you. You just have to be careful and keen.

During a poker game, a player is very observant of the facial features of the people around him or her, watching to see if they will give a clue as to what they have. In life, you have to take observations of your surroundings, people around you to see how you make your decisions and what decisions you make. Observations are very important in life and in a poker game.

There is the dealer of the poker game who can be considered leader, but even those below can out take it him/her with the right strategies. So the right moves can give u success. Life is the exact same way. Not even the "leader" of your life can be always the top. You can take him/her out with the right strategies, which will lead to proceeding further in life.

In a poker game, there is a thing such as fold for those who think their cards are not worthy. However, there are people who are always looking at the opportunities with their cards and seeing if they can do anything with them. Life is the exact same way; when there is an opportunity knocking on the door, life requires you to take it or leave it. This is always hard because the opportunity might help you or fail you. Life is all about opportunity choosing as well.

A façade she had put on all these years was about trying to put these ten reasons together and try to figure out a way to make her life less "casino-like". She didn't want to gamble anymore. She didn't want to risk take or attempt anymore. She knew that she would have to accept the consequences of her actions, but she didn't want to accept them. She wanted to have her ideal fairy tale ending and lead a happy, perfect life.

That's why she wanted to try to stop her gambling addiction. That's why she wanted to actually succeed in life, love and prosperity. She wanted to stop this addiction of going to her favourite casino every Saturday night and lose hundreds of dollars. She tried not to tell people that she was addicted to gambling, but she couldn't help it. One day, she had spilled out to Alice that she had lost two thousand dollars in the casino she had visited the previous night. Without a day's hesitation, Alice had booked her to visit a shrink, a highly regarded shrink. Bella never attended the appointment.

Bella also knew that her gambling habits wouldn't leave over night, and she was okay with that fact. What she really wanted was some help, not from some professional shrink, but from a lover, a person who would care for her. She knew technically that she would be using the man she would meet over her journal entries for her own gain, but she knew that she needed the help and what was better than help from a lover.

She knew that gambling doesn't always require dice and cards and she knew that she was gambling her life, reputation over a simple notebook. However, it wasn't just any notebook; it was _the _notebook. The notebook which would help her fix her problem which was why she started it. Knowing all of this, she started the journal entries, yet she didn't have a reply to them. She didn't want to diminish her hopes when she found her journal empty except from the first entry in which she wrote in. She knew that somebody was out there who would provide her help. Someone who would love her as who she is.

She put her hands out in the air and made a mental pan balance, trying to figure out which weighed more: love or trying to fix her addiction. As usual, her daily weighing had the results of trying to fix her addiction overweighing the factor of love. She knew that she might fall in love out of this but she wanted to make herself sure that the priority of this mission was to fix her addiction.

She had never told anyone her true intentions of her notebook plan, not even Alice. Actually only Alice knew about it as Alice was Bella's only real friend. Sure she had people she would occasionally converse with but Alice was her roommate and sister-like best friend. Her cousin, Emmett McCarty, was the only other person she knew she could talk to, but she knew that because he was miles away, they could never have a regular conversation. That went for her cousin's fiancé as well, who seemed to hate Bella from the beginning. Rosalie Hale was her name, and Bella knew that she had to be the prettiest woman on the Earth. Bella couldn't help but think she was snuck up as well, but she never told her cousin. Emmett was blinded by love for Rosalie that anything negative Bella told him about Rosalie would offend him greatly.

Bella rummaged through her purse as she took out her library card and her books which she borrowed. She took a deep breath as she walked into the library.

Inside the library she was enveloped into the world of fantasies and mystery and intrigue and love and other wondrous captivities. She walked to her "spot" in the library away from most of the people hung out. Unsurprisingly, it was near the Shakespeare section. Carefully, she walked towards the shelf where her notebook was. As she neared the book, she took it out. However, at the same time, the book beside it "Romeo and Juliet" fell out as well. Shrugging, Bella picked that book as well as she headed back to her table.

Inhaling deeply and gusting out a whirl of air, she opened the book cautiously. Slowly, bit by bit, she opened it but her heart sunk when they were no second entry underneath her name "Xx Isabella xX". She sighed as she rested her chin on her hand and propped it underneath her elbow. Thinking for a bit, she grabbed her Stanford purple pen and decided to write in one more entry. Just minutes had gone by when she had finished her entry. She dropped her pen and read over the entry for reassurance. Nodding and satisfied with her entry, she stood up, picked up her books, purse and walked towards the section where her notebook inhabited. As she walked down, her cell phone vibrated, messaging that she had an incoming text. She flipped open her Razor and she groaned as she read the text from Alice.

From Alice

To Bella

Meet me at Central Park in ten. Got a surprise 4 u. ;)

Slapping her phone shut, she grabbed a random book off the cart and walked a bit faster. As she looked down on the cover of another book she found in the way, a man of about 6 foot 2 inches was reading a book and walking down the same aisle. They were only inches away from complete disaster.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

Four steps.

_CRASH._ The two fell on to the ground, both landing on their bottoms. While Bella rubbed her head in pain, she looked up where she saw the most gorgeous man she had ever met. He had bronze hair in casual disarray and the most gorgeous emerald eyes where she could find herself drowning herself in.

"Umm…sorry about that," the man mumbled as he gathered his books on the ground. Bella nodded her head as she gathered her own books. On the glimpse of his books, she saw another copy of Romeo and Juliet. Smiling to herself, she picked her books and stood up. The man stood up at the same time.

"Well, I'm sorry about that," the man replied once more.

Bella shook her head, "It's alright. Well, if you don't mind, I have to hurry. I have to be at Central in ten." Even though Bella wanted to converse with this complete hottie of a stranger, she knew that Alice would have her head if she was late. She ran to the check out table where she checked out her books and rushed out the door, forgetting one important book.

Edward looked down at the book which the girl had left behind and he picked it up. It looked like a genuine romance story by the cover. However, when he opened it, he got a surprise. He looked from right to left as he shut the journal and walked to where Bella sat. He opened the journal and read the second entry as he didn't feel like reading a long entry for the moment.

Blurred Insights

Xx Isabella xX

Step, inhale.

Wonder, marvel.

Feel, sense.

Baffle, confuse.

Gracefully leaning on the railing,

I see a mist, the morning mist.

The condensed water vapour which I have learned

Has so much obscurity within the simple natural phenomenon.

I know that I see myself in the mist.

I close my eyes in an attempt to avoid it.

Seconds go by, I open my eyes,

Nothing, everything is the same.

The mist has not gone away,

Even when I close my eyes,

Or when I open them.

Persisting in the shadows.

The mist is cloudy and hazy,

So it covers the real beauty behind it.

My confusion is misty,

So it covers the truth of my life behind it.

The morning mist eats the truth right out of my head.

It eats the truth that lurks and hides around the confusion.

As the morning mist buries deep within whatever may be hiding,

I wait, and I wait for an answer.

Wait, linger.

Fade, gone.

Perceive, experience.

Clarify, enlighten.

Edward marvelled at the woman's talent to write poetry and he marvelled at the fact that her name was Isabella. He read the first entry which was dated a week before and felt that he needed to reply to this woman's heartfelt entry. Picking up a pen from his pocket, he let his writing do its magic.

By the time Bella reached the Central Park, she was already panting and on her knees in front of Alice who was shaking her head in disapproval.

"What?" Bella snapped, "You text me ten minutes ago wanting me to come here in ten. I know how you hate tardiness so I had to run here, 'kay? It would take too long to catch a cab and come here, so I ran from the library."

Alice chuckled, "Library? Geez, you are such a bookworm. Anyways, here is my surprise." She pointed to a tall blonde who had a little girl, who was hiding behind his leg.

Bella raised her eyebrow as she managed to guess, "Who? Jasper and Hazel?"

Alice's eyes widened as she looked back at Jasper and Bella. Jasper smiled once he saw Bella and recognition clicked in his eyes. He leant out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you once again, Miss Swan."

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Whitlock," Bella replied as she smiled. Looking down at Hazel who was now peering out from his leg, she smiled, "Remember me? Your Auntie Bella."

Hazel's eyes clicked as she jumped into Bella's opened arms. Bella nuzzled her head in Hazel's neck as she smiled immensely. Poor Alice who was still not on the entire ordeal. She replied, "Um…I take it you guys know it each other?"

Bella laughed as she put down Hazel and went to give Jasper a heart warming hug, "Know each other? Hell yeah, he's Emmett's best friend from high school. I met him two years ago when I went to go meet Rosalie and Emmett. I also managed to do a little babysitting for Jasper while he and Emmett went out working. He couldn't trust Rosalie. I couldn't blame him, though. No father would want to have his daughter near that control freak."

Alice chuckled in an attempt to hide her relief, yet Bella knew Alice too well for her to catch the sigh of relief followed afterwards. Alice hugged Bella as she whispered into her ear, "So you approve?"

Laughing out loud, she pulled apart while she replied, "Approve? Obviously! He's so much better than Josh and all the other boyfriends you had."

Bella and Alice laughed together as Hazel and Jasper exchanged looks which said, 'Are they crazy?' Jasper whipped his head towards them again and meekly asked, "Other…boyfriends?"

Bella laughed as she was shaking in fits, "Oh yeah, you must have seen her boyfriend with the tattoos and piercing. Alice wanted so desperately to give him a bj." Alice blushed immensely as she hit Bella in the shoulder.

"Owww," Bella rubbed her shoulder in protest, "It's not like I told him what you did with Josh. Now that's a story worth telling." Bella's smirk couldn't compare with Alice's blushed tomato face and Jasper's hurt expression.

Alice turned to Jasper and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright, honey? You not feeling well?"

Jasper remained silent before replying, "What did you do with Josh?"

The fits of laughter Bella roared in afterwards were the only thing that could be heard for miles and miles away.

**Like it? Please review…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed! I was hoping for more reviews, but hey, you got to be happy with what you get, right? **

"Can I go now?"

"Mommy, can we please go to the ice cream shop?"

"Dada!"

"Please!"

"Meanie!"

Bella tried to smile at the children and their parents who were trying to deal with their children. Being in a paediatrician's office was not the one place she expected to be spending her spare Monday doing. She had "Read in Week" to catch up with homework and get for exams which started the week after. However, preventing her from studying was the girl who was in front of her playing with building blocks. Hazel shot her head up and smiled, her sapphire eyes twinkling with merriment.

"You bored, Auntie Bella?"

Her sweet voice warmed Bella's body right up. Bella ruffled Hazel's short blonde hair and muttered, "No, Hazy, I'm just fine."

"Beautiful girl you've got there." Bella looked up from where she was previously looking and saw a familiar looking face. He was smiling down at her from his spot from across the tiny room.

Bella was about to say something when he added, "Just like you."

Blushing outrageously, she muttered, "Thank you."

Once she remembered who that face belonged to, her head shot up and she instantly remarked, "Oh my god, Jacob!" Rushing over to the tall Native American she claimed as "Jacob", she right away hugged him with all her petite form could muster up. Hazel's head shot up as her eyebrow slightly rose. She got up from her cross legged position and went to pull Bella's pant leg. Bella turned around and she asked, "Yes sweetie?"

"Who is this man?"

Bella sat up straight or at least, attempted to as she replied, "Hazel, this is my best friend from Forks, Jacob Black. Jake, this is Hazel Whitlock, Jazz's daughter. You know Jasper right?"

Jacob nodded as his hair fell into his eyes. He brushed the strand of hair behind his ear as his brown, charcoal brown, eyes twinkled with merriment and almost relief once he patted Hazel on her head, "Pleasure to meet you, Hazel."

Bella's face became rigid at his action and Hazel looked at her puzzled but didn't say anything. In response, Bella asked, "Why are you here? Last time I checked you didn't even have a girlfriend."

"Ha ha, very funny, Bells," Jacob replied as he leaned back against the wall, "I'm here with Becky and Jason."

"Rebecca and her son? But why would you be here with your sister? What about her husband?" Bella asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lowering his gaze, Jacob tried his best to avert Bella's gaze. Bella looked at him peculiarly and touched his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. "Becky's husband died a few years ago."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Jake. I didn't know," Bella murmured as she went in to embrace her best friend one more time. They remained that way for a second before someone cleared their throat. Jacob and Bella both pulled apart as they found themselves looking at Rebecca and her son, Jason.

"Sorry to break your love fest with your newfound lo—is that you Bella?" Rebecca declared as she slightly gasped.

Bella smiled sheepishly as she looked back at Jacob, who was not looking at her, but at his sister. She inwardly gasped when she noticed Jake's eyes darkening when his eyes bored down on his sister. "Yeah."

Rebecca gulped loud enough for Bella to hear, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, you?"

"Not bad."

Bella puckered his lips as she nodded as her eyes carried off somewhere else, any place other than Rebecca's face. Rebecca chuckled sadly as she ruffled her quiet son's hair, "Don't worry, Bells. I'm over it."

Bella looked up at her and nodded as she understood her situation. She leant forward to ruffle Jason's hair, "Hey big guy, I don't think we've met."

Jason stuck his head out from where he hid behind his mother and his bright black eyes stared back at Bella, "Hello."

Smiling sweetly, Bella laughed as he hid behind his mother's back once again. Bella looked back at Jacob and declared, "Why don't we meet after Hazel's appointment is over?"

Jacob nodded, "Sure, sounds fun."

"Cool," Bella replied, "How about you, Rebecca?"

Rebecca's eyes widened as she heard what Bella had offered. Looking back at Jacob in what seemed like fear; Bella noticed the silent talk between the two siblings. Rebecca looked back at Bella and replied, "No thanks, I have to go and get Jason his nap."

Tightening her jaw, Bella nodded as she remarked, "Sure, sounds fair."

Rebecca stood up as she dragged Jason from out behind her and Bella now got a clear picture of her son. He was a tiny boy who reminded of Jacob from when he was smaller. Smiling, she wished that he was as innocent as he was from before. The two left, with the three remaining. Silence had befallen them before someone cleared their throat. Bella looked up and saw that the assistant had called Hazel's name. She excused herself and carried Hazel over to the room where Hazel would be examined.

"Why hello there, Bella. Long time no see," a deep voice declared as Bella was looking down at her watch. Looking up, she smiled once she saw the doctor who would be treating her Hazel.

"Doctor Welsh, how nice it is to see you," Bella declared as she smiled as he sat down.

"Same here, Bella. My, my you have grown so much. And a mother to a little girl, a beautiful girl at that."

Widening her eyes, she shook her head, "Oh no, she isn't my daughter. She's my best friend's daughter. I'm just here as he's busy."

"Oh," the old man blushed red as he apologized, "I'm sorry."

"No problem," Bella replied with a twinkle in her eye, "I don't think I'll get a child in a long time."

"Why not dear?" he asked as he lifted Hazel on to the table and requested her to open her mouth, "You are mighty and pretty, and are a beholder of an amazing personality. Sure there has to be someone."

Bella thought about his words for a minute. Was it really true that she was pretty? Then why would she have no boys interested in her? She shook her head as she knew the answer, but decided not to say anything out loud. She simply muttered, "Thanks." She waited for him to finish up with Hazel. After a few minutes, he set Hazel down on the floor and declared that she did fine.

"Do you want a sucker?" Dr. Welsh asked while Hazel's smiled broadened as she nodded rapidly.

His eyes closed as he smiled widely as he presented her with a red sucker, "Here you are, my little girl."

He looked back up at Bella and declared, "She's fine, but I tested her for a virus, just in case."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Please, call me Rob," he replied with a wink, "Only special girls get to call me that." Bella raised her eyebrow as she nodded and cracked a smile.

When they were out of the room, Jacob was sitting there reading a magazine. When Bella cleared her throat, she declared, "Ready?"

"Ready?" he joked, "I was born ready. Let's go."

"Sure, but first we'll have to drop Hazel off at Jasper's, and then we could be off," Bella replied as she grabbed her jacket and Hazel's.

Slowly, they walked out of the building to Bella's car, where Jacob was seated in the front and Hazel in the back. Bella climbed into the driver's seat and started the ignition. As they weaved through the traffic of New York City, they remained silent for most of the ride there. Until they almost reached the apartment, Jacob finally spoke.

"Are you alright, Bells?" Jacob asked as if something was on her mind.

Bella glared at Jacob, but muttered to herself, "As if you don't already know."

"Oh, trust me, Bells, I know," he replied to himself as he looked out the window.

Bella whipped her head around to face that back of Jacob's head, "What do you know, Jake?"

"Nothing that you would want to talk about now, especially with a minor in the back," he replied smugly. He turned around and winked at Bella.

"I knew you were up to no good, Jacob Black. You never were."

"That's your opinion, sweetheart." Before she could reply to his comment with a comeback, they had already reached the apartment. She knew that if she put Hazel in her home, she could talk to him in privacy.

Once she put Hazel away with Jasper and Alice doing who knows what, she stepped in the car, "Now will you tell me?"

Jacob chuckled as he put his hands behind his head, "Why don't you buy me lunch and then I'll tell you."

Bella's eyes darkened as she finally gave in. She knew that if she didn't, he would never tell her. That was one of Jacob's many drawbacks.

Bella parked in front of her and Alice's favourite café, where Jasper and Alice met each other. She stepped out of the car and motioned Jacob to follow.

"What? No help to get out?" Jacob asked innocently as he got out of the car.

"Enough of your wit, Jacob," Bella snapped as she stormed angrily into the café. Smiling smugly, he followed her, careful of not showing his true expression.

Once Bella ordered them both a mocha and cappuccino, they sat near the see through wall, which showed the crowded streets of New York City. Snapping, she almost yelled, "What do you know?!"

"Shush, my Bells, don't want the whole world to hear you, don't you?" Jacob chuckled as he sipped on his mocha.

"Oh shut it, Einstein, tell me now," Bella screamed.

"I know about the casinos, the loss of money, the _addiction_, "Jacob replied darkly as he leant forward to see her eyes closely.

She leaned back, away from Jacob as she put a hand to her mouth, "No…"

"Oh yes, Bella, and you know very well what I can do with this information," Jacob declared as he chuckled.

Her eyes widened, "Jake…you wouldn't…."

"Oh yes, I would, unless you give me a favour."

Bella wanted to see right through him and see who or what changed him into this evil creature. Even his own, _older_ sister was afraid of him. She wanted to say no, but knowing him, he would do anything. So she replied, "What?"

He grinned as he leant forward, "Go out with me."

At first, Bella broke into fits of laughter, which angered Jacob greatly, "I'm not kidding, Bella."

She stopped when he spoke those words minutes later and gawked at him, "You're….not?"

"No." That simple word caused Bella to hurl and she knew that she had to say yes or she was going to get risked of exposing her addiction. She opened her mouth to give her reply.

&

Bella slapped her head on the desk she was sitting on in the library. It had been a week since she last came, because of Jacob's silly demands. I want this, Bella. I want that, Bella. Oh and Bella? Can you get me that?

It was as if Jacob asked her if she could be his personal slave, not his girlfriend. She wanted to tell someone of her misfortune, but she couldn't bring herself. Not even Alice knew about Jake or his deal.

At least, she thought, the library would be a safe haven from that crazy man. She walked over to where her notebook would be and noticed that it was in a different spot from where she put it on that shelf. She almost ran to her desk, and tripped on the way there. She stood up, excused herself and carried on as her excitement couldn't be held any longer. She took a deep breath before she opened to the third page of the notebook. And as she had predicted, there was someone else's writing in her notebook. Finally.

**Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire **


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Isabella,_

_I won't say my name until after I have properly have gone through my life before you can make any conclusions as to what type of person I am, by just at a look at my name. Love, I do agree, can be heartbreaking, but at the same time it is exhilarating. The fact that someone is out there for me is both scaring and exciting. The only thing I have to do is find that person. You may want me to love you, but I don't know, Isabella, if you are that person I am looking for. I have read your poem and your first entry. It had made a strong impression, I have to admit, but it is much too little for me to judge on whether or not to love you, my dear._

_You have personality; I am not diminishing that statement. I need more time and more about you, Isabella. _

_Enough of reasoning, more onto my life story. Well you see I was born in Chicago, but moved here recently for studying to become a doctor. My father, Edward Senior, died when I was only two of cancer. My mother, had breast cancer, and died the following year. I was put in the care of my parents' best friends, Carlisle and Esme, two wonderful people. They are probably the best thing that had ever happened to me. _

_Carlisle is a doctor, my role model, and a person who I wish to be in so many ways. Esme is a stay at home mother, but that doesn't diminish her nurturing nature. She is so kind, not to mention beautiful and a perfect match for Carlisle. _

_As for my love story, I haven't had much experience in that department. I had dated two blonde women, which I have learned are not my league. I think I rather prefer…brunettes. The first woman was a blind date set by my mother. She wanted me to date a Hale, because our families were somehow tight. However, Rose and I had only managed to find that we only loved each other as siblings – brother and sister relationship. _

_The second woman was when I moved to Denali for some research with my father. She was the head doctor's daughter, and Carlisle thought it would be nice if we had seen each other. At first, I refused, as I had always to an offer for a date. However, I did so for my father. This woman, Tanya, was too tight and stringy for my taste. She was all over me, and I knew that she just wanted to get into my bed – make that pants. _

_As you can see from my relationships, I can not withstand a proper relationship, which is why I am seeking for the one. The one I know will be the one who I want to have a life with. _

_And frankly my dear, I hope that that would be you._

_My name is Edward, and I want to know you better._

_Why?_

_To fall in love with you._

_-Edward_

Bella's heart soared as if she was on cloud nine. She could not believe that a man like this gentleman would actually take the time to write in her measly little journal – no, notebook. She sighed as she leaned her back on the chair for comfort. And time to digest this unbelievable information. She had no idea that she would be able to reach to a man like that.

This "Edward" character sounded marvelous, even she couldn't deny that. However, there was the issue of Jacob, and his open mouth.

If anyone found out about her gambling problem, she would be looked at differently. She would never be the same person she was before. Gambling – it was _her_ problem, but she didn't want anyone to know about it.

What was she to do?

Bella took an inhale, which lasted almost a lifetime, before she let it out in a steady exhale. She closed her eyes as she opened the door. When she came into the room, the woman, a brunette, lifted her head and exposed her serene, calm expression as she looked at Bella intently through her Prada – Bella figured – glasses. Her eyes were a pure, deep blue, which penetrated through Bella as if her stare was a knife tearing through her skin.

Bella gave a shaky smile before she sat down. The woman, a Linda McCarty, leaned forward as she gave her hand. "Hi, you must be Bella. I am Dr. McCarty."

Bella nodded as she accepted the woman's hand.

"You are here," Linda first stated first when she looked at the file on her desk underneath the enormous piles of folders, "to talk about an addiction."

"Yes," Bella replied as she felt her throat go instantly dry. She swallowed constantly to relive the moisture in her mouth, but it didn't seem to work.

"To gambling?" she looked at Bella through her glasses and Bella felt instantly nervous and embarrassed.

"Yes."

"Well," Linda leaned back on her chair as she smiled, "don't worry. You've come to the right place."

-:-

Edward muttered to himself as he managed to finally get himself a table with his new court, Tanya at the expensive restaurant he reserved a table for days before. Throughout the dinner, he tried to smile and have a good time with her, but even she must have realized that it was forced.

At the end of the dinner, the two walked out towards the car, in the moonlight. It all sounded romantic. A moonlight stroll, a man and a woman just coming out from a romantic, expensive restaurant; in reality, it wasn't.

"It's me, isn't it?" Tanya pursued as she couldn't find herself to look him in the eye.

"Excuse me?" Edward looked at her incredulously as he tried to understand what she was saying.

"I know you aren't having fun. You are pretending to have fun," Tanya muttered to herself, more than to him.

"No, it's not that. It's not you at all. Tanya," Edward commented as he looked at Tanya, "you are a wonderful woman; you truly are. Yet, I don't think that you are what I am looking for. The woman I want to have should have something about her that makes me want to kill her, you know?"

Tanya chuckled as she gave him a peck on his cheek. "I understand. Good luck finding your victim." She walked away into the night, and all Edward could think of was…

"Isabella," he breathed out as he sketched a picture of this woman on the night's moon.

**Sorry if this is INCREDIBLY short, but I wanted to get **_**something**_** out before I start volunteering, summer school, and start writing other stories. I promise I will get a better chapter out next time, which I hope will be soon.**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire **


	5. Chapter 5

Bella had absolutely no idea where Jacob was going to take her, but she realized that he had been less demanding over the past few years. He didn't make her do his errands, he didn't push her to cook for him, and yet she felt that she had been underestimating Jacob. She felt now that he actually had a conscience and that he understood her.

She felt much better now after the counseling she had been receiving from Dr. McCarty. She wasn't judgmental and it helped Bella to continue in her recovery from her gambling practices. She was very happy that she was recovering. She hadn't even had a thought of going to a casino in the past couple of weeks she had been attending the counseling sessions.

"Thanks so much for coming, Bella. I have a surprise for you," muttered his dark deep voice into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hm," she replied, trying to keep a happy expression on. Yet, being with Jacob really bothered her because she felt so unfaithful for having feelings for Edward.

"Close your eyes," he ordered as he guided her in rights and lefts until they had arrived in a spot in the park.

"Can I open them now?"

"Sure," he chuckled when he noticed her expression when she opened her eyes. Here in front of her, were hundreds of rings held by that many chauffeurs –or whoever they are called. It was amazing. There were so many rings, that it hurt her eyes. Shiny, gorgeous rings.

"J…J…Jacob…" she stuttered as she tried to form a coherent sentence. Figuring that her hesitation was a good thing, he rambled on how he finally had enough money to buy all the rings that he could. He said that she was special – or something like that – and how she needed the perfect ring. Finally, he went down on his knee, and finally, asked her to marry him properly.

She closed her eyes as she let the tears fall down her cheek rapidly, "Jake, I'm sorry…I can't."

He stood up, slowly as he tried to comprehend what she had said, "What?"

"I can't marry you. I just can't…" She trailed off, looking off into the clear, blue sky not wanting to reason why.

"Instinct is no match for reason," he muttered before he asked, "Who is it?"

Sge remained silent until he shook her shoulders, demanding who it was. I stuttered, "No one. I just don't love you yet."

His eyes somehow darkened as he gave me a quick hug, muttering, "You will." With that, he ushered the chauffeurs to come with him and all hundreds of them followed him as he left for not much as a goodbye.

Her eyes were bawling with tears as she collapsed onto my knees when she put her head into her hands, knowing that everyone was wrong. She wanted to think that everything would be okay but she knew that she couldn't say that to him.

Everything hurt now that she told him. Everything was killing her. Everything from Edward to Jacob to the concept of love. The concept of love was just killing her inside, eating her alive. She did not know what to do when everything was hurting her, killing her inside, just tormenting her.

Everything.

She took into consideration, thinking that maybe she would fall in love with him. Or maybe that she would fall in love with Edward.

No, that wasn't a possibility.

She had already fallen in love with Edward.

-:-

_Dear Edward,_

_This is going to be a very short diary entry, but I know that you will not mind. I had been asked to marry someone yesterday._

_Shock, yes, I know. I have asked a complete stranger to love me and yet I have someone here at home that loves me._

_The truth is that I don't love the man who had asked me. Yet, he is so persistent on acquiring my affections. I want to satisfy his needs, yet I know that my heart is not agreeing. I have fallen in love with someone else, and yet I can not admit to that person._

_What way would you propose to reveal this information?_

_Love, _

_xXIsabellaXx_

Edward was shocked by the recent entry in this notebook. He was very certain that this Isabella character would fall in love with him, because she had asked him to. Like the way he had fallen in love with her.

He snorted as he thought of how women were so reckless with toying with men's affections. Of course Isabella didn't know his real feelings so he couldn't blame her for falling in love in real life. He knew that he had broken it off for girls such as Tanya just for Isabella, but he knew it was a total waste.

He didn't want to break off the relationship he had had with Isabella, so he decided to remain her friend.

He replied in her notebook the day after to help think of an inspiring diary entry.

_Isabella,_

_It seems as though your attempt to find love through this notebook had failed. You have found love through the real world. Even though your purpose in this notebook was for love, I would like to help you with this as a friend, a comrade._

_If you love a certain something, I suggest you plain out say it. I do not like girls who try to make me jealous by dating other men and such. I like honest, open girls and I suspect that other men do too. _

_If you do not know the men very well, ask him out on a date as a friend, and get to know him well enough before you make your choice. _

_Love is a delicate thing, and it should not be wasted on someone not worthy of your affections. You are a very special person and only a special person would be worthy of your affections. Don't let it go to waste. _

_Wish you all the best._

_Your friend, _

_Edward._

**OMG!!! Umm…yeah. I updated um like 6 months later. Yeah… uh… updates should be more frequent … sorry! Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Bella had read the notebook entry that her dear Edward had left her, she laughed out loud to herself. She was thinking of how to break the news to the man she wanted to ask. Edward's advice was smart but she felt as thought it might be rather awkward. Just ask someone out as a friend? She couldn't even ask anyone out. Period. It didn't matter if she had to ask them out as a friend. She sighed as she looked up and saw Jacob walking into their apartment which he insisted on sharing after her turning down on his proposal a few days prior. Bella knew that this was a desperation tactic in order for her to marry him. She wanted to tell him sooner than later that she didn't love him and that she only loved him as a brother, no matter how rebellious he was.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" Jacob asked her as he sat down beside her, taking the iced tea she had in her hands and drank it right up.

She frowned at his manners as she replied, "Nothing much, just studying."

"Ah," he mused as he picked up the novel she was reading, "Wuthering Heights?"

Bella chuckled as she nodded, grabbing right from his hands, "Yes, you got a problem with that?"

Jacob shrugged as he stood up to grab another drink from the kitchen. As he stepped into the kitchen, he saw something on the fridge. He saw a slip of paper behind their photos they took when they went to Brooklyn. He picked it up and his eyes widened what he found under the photos. He needed to ask Bella what it was about. When he stepped out of the kitchen, he saw Bella reading her book and decided to confront her there and then.

"What the hell is this?" Jacob slammed the sheet of paper on the desk in front of her. Bella's eyes widened as she continued to look at his face as she didn't dare to look at what he had found. He exclaimed, "Look at it, dammit!"

Bella finally found the courage to look down and saw a picture torn up of them kissing. She sighed, happy that he hadn't found it yet, as she replied, "That was me when I didn't say yes to you."

His eyes widened as he didn't understand what she saying. She clarified, "I felt so betrayed of my own feelings. I thought I had fallen in love with you, but then at that moment, I realized I hadn't. I felt so horrible for hurting you like that."

Jacob was really surprised when he noticed tears falling from her eyes. He leant forward, murmuring, "Come here." He felt very bad for shouting at her like he had without taking on the situation like a decent person would. He really needed to work on his temper. He hugged her and let her sob into his shoulder as he rubbed circles on her back.

And all Bella could think was how good of an actress she turned out to be. She thought, _maybe I should go into showbiz._

Her thoughts were disrupted when Jacob had asked her, "Are you going to Linda?"

Bella looked at the time through her batted eyelashes and realized if she didn't get ready now she would be late. "Thanks for reminding me," she replied through her cracking voice.

She stood up and broke away from Jacob as she went to her room. She didn't dare to look back at him as she left to her room. Lying to Jacob was a miraculous attempt on her part and now she just had to keep it up. She looked back to see Jacob, just sitting there with Wuthering Heights in his hands. He seemed to be concentrated on the book, even though she knew he hated books like those. She turned around to see if she still had the clothes in room before she turned her attention back to the man. She smiled and was presently surprised when she saw him reading the book, and with what she could see, an interested expression. She smiled as she returned to entering her room to get ready for her session.

-:-

She felt as if that session had gone as planned. Sure that everything would work out in the end, Bella felt happy to go to the library and see if Edward had replied again. She seemed it was unlikely, but she still wanted to go to the library to reply to his message. Feeling helplessly in love, she skipped her way to the library, knowing that she was going to have the time of her life writing her reply. Yeah, right, the time of her life, she thought.

When she had arrived at the library, she rushed to where her notebook was stashed and picked it right out of the shelf. She sat down in her usual spot and took out her purple Stanford pen. She was slightly disappointed that he didn't reply but she knew that he wouldn't resist to replying to her next entry.

_Dear Edward,_

Thank you very much for your response, even though I do not have the courage to do what you have asked. I am not the type to go for it; I am very shy when it comes to these things. However, I know when I want something to happen I will make it happen.

Edward, I like you. There, I have plain out said it. As you have said yourself, you like girls who are bold, and you are no other man. I want to meet you and see if I can pursue this relationship further. I am very positive that we can make this work. Would you like meeting me and be together as friends, at first - of course? I would love to meet you.

Love,  
XxIsabellaxX

Bella knew that her work was done and put her purple pen back into her bag. She put the notebook in its spot as she knew that Edward would return her feelings for her, no doubt...she hoped.

**Please review!**


	7. Author Note

****

I'm sorry that I am taking long to update. But I will I promise. I just am really busy. Just wanted to let you guys that I am not dead and that I will update...eventually.

Sorry for delaying,

RedRose15


	8. Author's Note

I know that I have been postponing this fic's next chapter quite a bit, but I reassure you that I will post it up soon! I am almost done and I should have it up for in two days. I am so sorry for making you guys wait so much! But please don't reply to this author's note. I will post the next chapter as Chapter 9 alright?

Thanks for understanding,

Rosefire

Watch out in the next two days!


	9. AN

I know that I have been postponing this fiction way too much, so now I just want to be it on HIATUS. I am way too busy with life and other things, so I believe that having a break will be good. I will try to work on these stories soon, but I can't guarantee when. I am so sorry to everyone who has been waiting patiently and impatiently :S. Hope you all understand!

Thanks for understanding,

Rosefire


	10. Actual Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As he watched the breeze blow through the leaves, he closed his eyes. It was finally peaceful. No doctor yelling at him for doing the wrong thing, even though his own father said that he was doing the right procedure. No mother urging him to go and find himself a wife. No friends trying to get him to go to clubs and find himself the wife his mother asks for. He was free of their repetitive urges.

However, he really did feel empty. He felt like he was missing the most important part of his life. It was true - he was missing a companionship he yearned for. Maybe if he followed his mother's words, he could find what he wanted. Sighing, he stood and thought that he should go to the library. As he reminded himself of the library, his face lit up.

It wasn't the thought of peace and quiet he hoped for for the next few hours. No, it was the book he wanted to find and read. A notebook. An exchange of letters with a mysterious and yet charming woman, Isabella. Edward found himself smiling as he recalled his and her letter chains.

Standing up, he was excited, now more than ever, to go the library. Who would of that, Edward Cullen, would be excited to go to a library?

He was walking up the stairs absentmindedly when he bumped into a petite frame of a woman. "Oh, I'm sorry," Edward apologized as he looked down at who he had hit.

Looking up at him was the most gorgeous woman he had met. She had chocolate brown eyes peering up at him as her brown luscious hair cascaded down her neck. She seemed flustered as she tried to explain what had happened. "I am so sorry. I was in a rush and I didn't see where I was going..."

"It's alright. It was an accident. Happens to everyone," Edward managed to reply at the cuteness in front of him.

The woman smiled up at him as she replied, "I think I'm the most accident prone woman out there."

Edward chuckled as he helped the woman up and with her books. He looked at the title curiously and his nose wrinkled in disgust, "Wuthering Heights?"

Offended, she demanded, "What's wrong with Wuthering Heights?"

"Um, I don't know...just something about it - I don't believe it is a great book," Edward pondered as he tried to figure out what to say to this very determined woman. To this very determined and beautiful woman.

"Why don't we have a talk about it?" the woman asked, all of a sudden.

Edward smirked as he replied, "It's a date."

The woman's eyes widened as she nodded, "How about a few blocks from here, there's a Starbucks."

Edward replied, "I have to do something now, but how about in a few hours, say 7?"

Her eyes twinkled as she smiled. Edward almost melted at the genuine smile she formed with her perfect lips. "Sure, so I'll see you around?"

"Sure," Edward replied. The woman smirked as she walked down the stairs and stopped as Edward asked her, "I forgot to ask...what's your name?"

She didn't bother to turn around as she continued to descend the stairs, "Bella!"

Edward was left on the stairs, looking like a love smitten idiot as he exhaled, "Bella."

He walked into the library, not knowing what to do about the relationship he had with Isabella. However, as he recalled, she fell in love already and had thought of him as a friend. He sighed and continued anyways to where the notebook was normally shelved.

He found the notebook in between Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and MacBeth, its usual hiding place. Smiling to himself about the woman he had just met and how excited he was to tell Isabella about Bella, he sat down and opened to the recent page. Just as he began to read the response, he felt his heart tug and stomach churn in a way he had never thought possible.

_Dear Edward,_

_Thank you very much for your response, even though I do not have the courage to do what you have asked. I am not the type to go for it; I am very shy when it comes to these things. However, I know when I want something to happen I will make it happen._

_Edward, I like you. There, I have plain out said it. As you have said yourself, you like girls who are bold, and you are no other man. I want to meet you and see if I can pursue this relationship further. I am very positive that we can make this work. Would you like meeting me and be together as friends, at first - of course? I would love to meet you._

_Love,  
XxIsabellaxX_

Edward was simply flabbergasted and surely had no idea how to respond to that. How, in the world, was he supposed to tell her that he met someone and that he wasn't interested?

Thinking that he simply could reply later after a well thinking period, he took the journal with him as he circled the library, trying to find a new novel interest.

As he checked his watch, he noticed it was nearing 7 and he had to meet Bella.

He sat down at a table and finally figure out what he was going to reply.

_Isabella,_

_I am truly surprised by what you have written to me, but I would love to meet you. Just tell me where and when and I will pick you up.  
_

_Looking forward to getting to know you._

_Love, _

_Edward_

There, he said. He felt guilty for accepting Isabella's invitation right after he asked another woman out on a date. He figured, if one or the other worked, he would just have to say no to the other, without hurting someone's feelings. Isabella would understand, he figured as he could simply say it was better on paper.

He smiled to himself knowing that he was putting himself out there and maybe, he might find the one.

His watch chimed at the 7 o'clock mark and Edward readied himself to go meet Bella. He put the notebook back into its place, and hoped whatever came out of today was going to be what he was yearning for all his life.

**That's it! Sorry, cliffhanger. At least, I updated...right?**

**I will try to update the next chapter soon...maybe near Christmas! And I will try to update Finding the Roses!! Please review~  
**

**Rosefire15**


End file.
